Spring and Winter
by Atha Yuka
Summary: Ini cerita antara dua musim yang berbeda, yang saling bertolak belakang. Di setiap musim memiliki peri, tapi bagaimanakah bila seorang peri musim semi menyukai peri musim dingin ? *ehemmmm? * temukan jawabannya di fict gaje ini ehehehehe...* *
1. Chapter 1

Desclaimer : Mashasi Kishimoto

~prolog~

* ~*~ *

Pernahkah kau bayangkan di suatu masa nanti akan ada bunga bersemi di saat musim dingin ?

hanya bunga yang kokoh yang bisa bertahan hanya karena kasih menghadapi badai salju yang kian mengganas.....

'' kenalkan aku Haruno Sakura ''

'' hei , kalian cepat kesini ''

'' maaf ya , aku sudah merusak pekerjaanmu ''

'' hei , Naruto siapa dia ? ''

'' dia sungguh menyebalkan ''  
'' tapi dia baik hati ''  
'' mana mungkin '' 

**Peri Musim**

sebelum mentari fairy world terbit gadis bermata emerald sudah memulai aktifitasnya sebagai peri yaitu terbang kesana kemari melatih kepakan sayap yang menempel di punggungnya sayap yang berwarna senada dengan rambut dan pakaiannya yang indah yaitu pink . Tanpa disadarinya gadis berambut di ikat kuda terbang ke arahnya.

'' Sakura '' panggil gadis berambut kuda pada teman karibnya .

'' Ya ''

gadis yang berambut pink itu menoleh .

'' Ayo , mentari sudah terbit , kita harus bergegas ke istana peri , Ratu Tsunade pasti menunggu kita ''

'' iya ino , maaf aku lupa , aku terlalu asyik , he ... he... he...'' ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum .

'' e..hm , Ino , ada tugas apa ya kita di panggil Ratu Tsunade ? ''

Ino dan Sakura sekarang terbang di atas kawasan peri musim

'' entahlah ''

Sakura dan Ino akhirnya sampai di Istana Peri , istana itu berdiri dengan megahnya , menjulang tinggi yang berdinding kaca berwarna putih transparan di sekitarnya terdapat berbagai macam bunga jika di lihat sekilas mirip bunga tipuan yang terbuat dari kaca begitu bening . Sakura dan Ino akhirnya sampai di tempat para peri berkumpul . Pandangan Sakura beredar dan berhenti pada sosok yang sangat dingin yang terlihat dari pandangan matanya yang begitu tajam.

'' Baiklah , kalian semua pasti bertanya - tanya kenapa kalian ku kumpulkan di sini ... '' Ratu Tsunade berkata seraya turun dari singgahsananya .

'' Kalian sekarang sudah lulus dari akademi pelatihan peri , jadi aku akan memberi gelar atas usaha kalian ...'' ujar Ratu Tsunade seraya mengambil tanda pengenal peri dari nampan terbang yang di bawa oleh peri pendamping Ratu Tsunade , peri Shizune .

'' Kalian semua adalah peri musim ... , tapi ada dua orang yang terlihat paling menonjol kemampuannya ... ''  
'' Penentun peri musim ini berdasarkan prestasi kalian semua ku harap kalian mengerti ''

'' Ino , Sai , Shikamaru , dan Kiba , kalian adalah peri musim panas ''

'' Tenten , Hinata , Sakura kalian peri musim semi ''

'' Sasuke , Gaara , Neji kalian adalah peri musim dingin ''

'' Matsuri , Naruto , Temari kalian ku tugaskan sebagai peri musim gugur '' ucap Ratu Tsunade seraya memberikan tanda pengenal kepada para peri musim tersebut , peri musim , para peri perempuan mengenakan kalung kristal sesuai dengan musim yang mereka dapatkan , dan peri laki laki mengenakan gelang tipis berwarna hitam yang juga sesuai dengan musim mereka .

'' hm. baiklah sekarang kalian bisa pergi '' kata Ratu Tsunade sembari duduk di singgahsananya  
Sakura dan para peri yang lainnya segera terbang , namun saat akan keluar dari istana , Sakura di hadang Ratu Tsunade yang dengan cepat terbang melintasinya .

'' Tunggu dulu Haruno , Uchiha '' ucapnya yang membuat Sakura binggung karena ia tidak tahu Uchiha itu siapa dan kenapa dia dan si Uchiha saja yang di hadang Ratu Tsunade .

'' a ... no ada apa Ratu ? '' tanyanya seraya menghentikan kepakan sayapnya , ia menoleh ke sampingnya . Sakura terkejut karena Uchiha yang di maksud oleh Ratu Tsunade adalah pemuda tampan nan dingin dengan sorot mata penuh kedendaman . Sakura sedari tadi memang tidak memperhatikan Uchiha itu kecuali saat kedatangan Sakura di istana peri tersebut . Sedangkan sang Uchiha hanya patuh dan terbang mengikuti Ratu Tsunade yang menyuruh mereka untuk duduk di ruang pertemuan tadi . Dengan terbang rendah Sakura mengikuti mereka berdua .

~ ~ ~  
'' begini , kalian berdua ku beri tugas untuk mengawasi kawasan peri awan merah '' Ucap Ratu Tsunade sambil membawa cahaya pink di tangan kanannya dan cahaya biru di tangan kirinya

'' ambillah ini ''perintahnya pada Sakura dan Sasuke .

'' ma'af Ratu , yang dimaksud peri awan merah itu apa ... '' Sakura belum melanjutkan perkataanya namun langsung di potong oleh sang Uchiha

'' AKATSUKI '' ucapnya lirih bahkan nyaris tak terdengar .

'' iya , para peri Akatsuki '' Ratu Tsunade membenarkan dugaan Sakura dan ucapnya sang Uchiha Sasuke .

'' tapi kemampuanku tidak seberapa Ratu '' Sakura tidak yakin akan tugas yang sekarang ia sebut misi tepatnya akan berhasil dengan sempurna jika ada keberadaannya

'' ini adalah misi dan kalian ku tugaskan untuk menjalankan misi ini , jadi hasil apa pun yang aku terima itu tidak masalah karena kalian yang ku perintahkan , ku harap kalian bekerja sama dengan baik , bukankah kau dulu seorang peri penolong Haruno ? '' tanyanya pada Sakura yang berhasil membuat Sakura terkejut . sementara Sasuke sibuk akan jalan pikirannya sendiri .

'' i...iya Ratu , tapi itu 2 tahun yang lalu ''

'' itu tidak masalah , dan Uchiha dengar dengar kau seorang peri pertahanan kan ? ''

''iya Ratu ''

'' Baiklah , Haruno dan Uchiha jalankan misi ini mengerti ''

'' baik '' ucap Sakura dan Sasuke dengan bersamaan

Sakura terbang di belakang Sasuke dan segera menuju tempat tujuan .

'' hm. mereka adalah peri berbakat dan jenius '' ucapnya banggaPerbedaan ~ ~

'' hei , kau bisakah lebih cepat '' ucap sang Uchiha pada Sakura yang terbang di belakangnya .

'' maaf tapi sayapku mulai lelah , bisakah kita istirahat sebentar '' Sakura berhenti terbang , ia berjalan dan duduk di bawah bunga lili putih . Sasuke mendengus ' kenapa harus dengan gadis lemah ini , hah ' ucapnya dalam hati sembari duduk di atas rumput .

'' kita harus cepat ''

'' kalau begitu kamu terbang saja dulu aku nanti menyusul '' ucap Sakura yang menahan emosinya agar tidak meledak .

~ ~ ~  
Sakura dan Sasuke akhirnya sampai di kawasan AKATSUKI , penjagaan di kawasan itu sangat ketat bahkan terpasang jebakan dalam jumlah yang banyak .

'' Sasuke , kita mulai misinya ''

'' hn. '' Sasuke hanya ber-hn- membuat Sakura semakin sebal padanya . Sasuke terbang ke arah timur pintu gerbang kawasan sementara Sakura ke barat kawasan AKATSUKI . Pandangan Sakura beredar mencari buku daun bersejarah milik istana peri yang di ambil paksa Orochimaru , peri pemberontak di Istana Peri dulu , tiba - tiba ia menangkap sosok yang mirip dengan rekan se-timnya , hanya saja ada perbedaan antara rekan dan anggota akatsuki yaitu... mata onyx .

~ ~ ~  
Sasuke mengendap - ngendap di balik pepohonan , namun tiba - tiba ada seseorang yang menghentikan langkahnya .

'' Hei , namamu Uchiha Sasuke kan ? '' tanya pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan senyum tanpa-dosa-nya .

'' hn. jangan menghadang jalanku '' ucapnya sini sembari berjalan ke arah pemuda itu .

'' tanda pengenal peri '' gumam Sasuke lirih

'' baiklah Uchiha , aku ditugaskan Ratu Tsunade untuk membantumu menjalankan misi , kenalkan aku Sai '' senyum tanpa-dosa kembali terpasang di wajah Sai yang putih pucat

'' hn. sebaiknya kita menemui Sakura dulu ''

Sai tersenyum lagi dan mengikuti Sasuke yang terbang ke arah barat .

~ ~ ~  
Sakura masih mengamati laki laki yang mirip sekali dengan Sasuke itu . ' aneh , kok bisa mirip ya ' ujar Sakura dalam hati . Sasuke dan Sai akhirnya sampai di tempat Sakura berada .

'' hei '' Sasuke memanggil Sakura dengan dingin dan sukses membuat Sakura tersentak kaget ' gawat ketahuan ' ucapnya lirih , Sakura menoleh dan di dapatinya Sasuke sedang berdiri dan di sampingnya terdapat pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang tersenyum tanpa-ekspresi . Sakura melihat ke arah pergelangan tangan pemuda itu ' tanda pengenal peri '

'' aku Sai ''

''kenalkan aku Haruno Sakura''

~ ~ ~

mohon reviewnya donk ,,,,,,ya ya ya *diempar*** **ma'af fictnya rada aneh,,,se-aneh yang bikin T.T ya sudah lah ,,,,

,REVIW REVIEW

REVIEW

OK OK ???


	2. Chapter 2

Eaeaeaeae ini chapter keduanya, oke balas review dulu

Hotaru Ayuzawa; ehehe, salam kenal juga,*di getok*

Uchiha Evan; ehehe,,, iya semoga saja chapter ini jelas daripada yang kemarin, ehehe..

Nakamura Kumiko-chan; hehehe... iya mau bikin cinta segitiga bermuda*lah?* iya tapi buat endingnya tetep...*sssttt* hehehe..

.

Madame La Plui; bukan SaiSaku*innocent face* tapi SasuSakuGaa, iya semoga ini lebih baik dari yang kemarin ^^

Princess Mikaia; wah duomo arigatou, iya EYDnya salah, maklum author baru...^^

untuk yang sudah review, duomo arigatou minna-sa sudah menyempatkan diri untuk me-review fict gaje ini...

ya sudah, ini chaptr keduanya..

***

Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

''O...sang peri musim semi ya''

''Iya Sai, ada apa?'' Sakura heran .

''Tidak, hanya saja aku pernah dengar katanya, ada peri musim semi yang bisa membuat bunga bersemi saat musim dingin.'' Sai menoleh ke arah Sasuke, tapi sang Uchiha masih terfokus pada para peri AKATSUKI yang terbang. Mereka bersembunyi pada tempat yang aman dan strategis sehingga dapat mengawasi peri AKATSUKI dengan saksama tanpa di ketahui oleh musuh.

''Benarkah itu Sai ?'' tanya Sakura penuh minat dengan mata berbinar.

''Itu hanya dongeng Sakura,'' jawabnya sambil tersenyum innocent.

''Oh ... begitu ya?''  
''Hei, kalian cepat kesini!'' perintah Sasuke pada Sai dan Sakura, mereka segera jongkok di dekat sang Uchiha.

'' ada ap- '' mulut Sakura di tutup oleh tangan Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya. Sai tersenyum melihat hal itu .

''Baka, jangan berisik, musuh mendekat,'' ucap Sasuke sembari melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar dirinya disebut baka.

''Lihat Fairyland dibawa dua peri AKATSUKI ke arah utara,'' ujar Sai dengan pelan tapi tegas(?).

''Ayo kita kejar,'' ucap Sasuke bersemangat. Sai, Sakura, dan Sasuke terbang mengikuti peri berwajah lolipop dan peri berambut biru ber-origami.

~ ~ ~  
''Huh...kita serang sekarang,'' ucap Sakura yang mulai sebal pada dua akatsuki di depannya, yang langsung di setujui oleh kedua sigap Sai dan Sasuke serta Sakura menyerang dari belakang peri akatsuki yang lengah.

~ ~ ~  
'' Huft... akhirnya kita bisa merebut kembali buku bersejarah ini , ayo kita pergi sebelum peri akatsuki yang lain kesini,'' ajak Sakura pada Sai dan Sasuke.  
''Hn,'' jawab sasuke sambil terbang yang kemudian disusul oleh Sai dan Sakura. Sementara dua peri akatsuki masih berada dalam pengaruh ilusi Sakura.

~ ~ ~  
Sai, Sasuke, dan Sakura akhirnya sampai di istana peri, mereka menghadap pada Ratu Tsunade yang menanti mereka dengan cemas.  
''Ma'af Ratu kami terlambat dari waktu yang telah direncanakan, '' sesal Sakura seraya menyerahkan Leaves itu pada Ratu Tsunade.  
''Hm, kalian mengerjakan misi dengan baik, sebaiknya kalian semua istirahat mengingat kerja keras kalian yang membuahkan hasil yang baik, '' ujarnya seraya menerima Leaves milik istana peri itu.  
''Baik,'' jawab mereka bersamaan.  
Disaat Sakura akan terbang mengikuti kedua rekannya, ia di halangi Ratu Tsunade.  
''Sakura, tolong bantu aku, bisakan? ''  
Ratu Tsunade segara menarik tangan Sakura yang masih terdiam, 'apa lagi ini?' tanyanya dalam hati. Mereka berdua berhenti tepat di ruang khusus milik pemimpin istana peri Konoha. Ratu Tsunade berjalan dan duduk di kursinya sedangkan Sakura masih terdiam di tempatnya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.  
''Sakura tolong baca buku ini dan cari tahu tentang kekuatan yang bisa membuat bunga bersemi disaat musim dingin yang bersalju, hm... aku malas membaca buku setebal itu,'' ucapnya seraya menyodorkan Leaves pada Sakura .  
''Iya Ratu.''  
Ratu Tsunade terbang dan entah pergi kemana. Sakura mulai membaca buku itu dengan teliti, dan saat membalikan halaman ia tersentak kaget.  
''Dendam Sang Uchiha dari keturunan terak...hir...? a..apa i..tu Sas..sasuke kah? jadi itu yang membuatnya terlihat angkuh dan memiliki tatapan dingin yang tajam?''  
Sakura benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang dibacanya 'buku ini kan sudah ada sejak 1 abad yang lalu dan Sasuke belum lahir, jadi itu yang menjadi alasan terhadap pembantaian klan Uchiha, tapi bagamaimana Sasuke bisa selamat dari kejadian itu?'' beragam pertanyaan memenuhi otak Sakura . Tanpa disadarinya 2 pasang mata sedang mengawasinya.

Rembulan menyinari tempat tinggal Sakura, entah kenapa ia merasa mulai menyukai sosok Uchiha yang dikenalnya tak berapa lama yang lalu, bayangan Sasuke muncul di otakya, angin malam menerpa rambut merah jambu nan indah miliknya.

''Semoga aku bisa bartemu lagi dengannya,'' gumamnya lirih.  
''Bertemu dengan siapa Sakura?''

Sakura membalikan badan, ia memendang lurus ke depan.

''Eh...''

***

wah kurang panjang ea ??? waduh gomen ne'......

tinggalkan review ya*ngarep*


End file.
